Ethan Wolf
Category:Mandalorian Biographies Category:Hutt Cartel Biographies Category:Non-Force Sensitives = Biography = Early Life Born into the Great House of Nalju on Serenno, Ethan grew up as one of the younger sons in the family. While he did not live a hard life, he was not spoiled nearly as much as his other brothers. He knew that his father had always meant for him to be a soldier. So, at the age of 8, he began to train with Masters of both Teras Kasi and Echani Martial Arts. While studying under these masters, he also learned to master weapons from a Mandalorian who had been hired to teach him how to fight like a Mandalorian. On his 16th birthday, Ethan's father presented him with his very own Mark III Katarn Commando Armour suit. While it did not fit Ethan at first, he eventually grew into the suit. Adult Life Shortly after turning 18, Ethan joined the Galactic Alliance Armed Forces and served during the War|Unification War. Ethan went on several missions with his commando unit. However, when the GA turned on the Jedi, he resigned his commission and left the military along with most of his unit. He offered his unit employment with him and they decided to follow him. Packing up all their gear, they headed back for Serenno. Upon returning to Serenno, he found his father dead and himself the heir to a sizeable amount of money. Deciding not to stay there, he purchased a CR90 Corvette and a DP20 Frigate. Ethan spent the next few years smuggling and amassed a small fortune. He used this fortune to purchase a GR-75 Medium Transport. His own mercenary unit was finally ready to being working. Ethan called them the Jai'galaare|''Wolf Lancers''. For the next few years, Ethan and his men took on missions. As their numbers grew, Ethan began to look for more ships to add to his small force. Deciding on a bold plan, his men moved into the Corporate Sector and stole a heavily modified CSA Marauder Corvette. For the next few years, they would lay low and find a crew for the corvette. Once they had found that crew and began to assemble and even larger one, Ethan planned his next strike. Moving in on the Bothawui Shipyards, he stole a completed Bothan Assault Cruiser. For the next few years, they managed to assemble enough men to crew the ship. Mandalorian Ethan began to grow restless working for the Hutt Cartel. He remembered that his old Mandalorian mentor had told him that any warrior could join the Mandalorians so long as they proved themselves. Ethan decided to take his men and join the newly forming Mandalorian faction. Upon arriving with his fleet just outside Mandalore, Ethan was invited to the planet. Acting as a representative for all his men, he was forced to fight 3 Mandalorian warrios. After taking quite a lot of damage in the fight, Ethan was the only one left standing and his unit was inducted into the Clan Skirata. = Personality = Ethan seems to be a very withdrawn person with those he does not know very well. He is a very calculating man who keeps his thoughts a secret and doesn't betray anything. He can be very short-tempered at times. However, if he gets to know someone, he becomes very outgoing and easy with them. = Data = Weapons DC-17m ICWS A295 Blaster Rifle E-17D Sniper Rifle E-11B Blaster Rifle 2 DC-17 Hand Blasters Echani Foil Vibro-knuckler Vibrodagger Ships Armor Mark III Katarn Commando Armour